California Love and Lust
by ClexaMassMcHastings-girL-Pt
Summary: Spencer moves to California, things start heating up between Paige and Spencer. She is a dominant women and Paige can't resist but to submit to her wishes. This is an McHastings Fic, Full of Fluff, Rated M for sexual content. Very small chapter's, don't be frightened by the amount of them. All advice and ideas are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

California Love and Lust

* * *

**Author's note: **_Sorry for the small chapter's.__ This is not just hot sex, but starts that way. It has **future fluff**. Thanks for all the reviews and support. __Special thanks to my Best friend that helped me writing this. She's straight by the way. I know, how awesome is that right?_

* * *

1

Soon after Spencer graduated, she went to California, to be away from A and all the drama. She and Toby broke up sometime after Paige left, they just drift apart and Spencer didn't feel the same anymore. After Paige was gone, Spencer thought about what it would be like, to not be afraid, to finally just let go.

After being assigned to the same college residence, they began getting closer and all that sexual tension they had back when she suspected Paige was a part of A team was brought to surface.

A couple of months have passed since the beginning of the semester of their first year at Stanford. It was dinner-time, they were at separate tables, faking conversation in which they didn't really fit in. From time to time they glanced at each-other. Spencer admired Paige's figure, she was wearing a red shirt and tight jeans, she could see Paige's eyes locked in her body and she loved it. Spencer was wearing a black dress highlighting her curves. She had a challenging look on her face, her eyes were telling her "If you want me come and get me", and oh boy, Paige loved challenges. After a moment, they left their tables, said their goodbyes and headed towards their separate rooms. Spencer couldn't help but follow Paige's steps towards the corridor.

Paige thought Spencer was just following her around, still having suspicions about her, but that night all changed, Paige snapped:

"Spencer we need to talk, follow me." They both entered Paige's room, Paige took a deep breath and asked:  
" Why are you always following me? Is it Emily?" Paige almost shouted, as she closed the dorm's door. She was nervous but looked at Spencer right in the eyes.  
" No. Emily moved on, it was me who never moved on." She sounded guilty, while her eyes moved down over Paige red shirt.  
"What do you mean?"  
" I was always jealous of Emily, I hated the way she ignored you, while you were always there for her, protecting her." She paused for a moment, locking her eyes with Paige. She moved a little closer.

"I thought about the way she could touch you." She moved closer to Paige, slightly rushing her fingers trough Paige's face and whispered in her ear "About you moaning in her mouth." Paige eyes shut and she felt a shiver down her spine. Spencer's hands moved along Paige sides.

"I want that, I want you." Spencer grabbed Paige by the waist and pushed her closer. Paige could feel her warm skin behind that black dress. She admitted to herself, she was sick of being the dominant one, having to be in control of everything, she wanted to let go, give herself. She felt that she could trust Spencer, and all that sexual tension was killing her, she bit her lip while admiring Spencer body. Spencer noticed this and grabbed Paige pressing their lip's together in a slow kiss. She grabbed Paige by the shirt and pushed her on to the bed, going on top of her grabbing Paige's lower lip between hers. Paige let out a moan as she unconsciously reached for Spencer's breasts, but was soon interrupted by Spencer´s hands' pulling them above her head, whispering with a seductive voice

"You will only touch me when I give you permission, do you understand?" Paige never felt so turned on, she just nodded a yes with her head. Spencer's hand grabbed Paige's hair and dived in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

2

* * *

Spencer grabbed Paige's ass and pushed her leg between hers. Paige felt her hot breath lingering in her neck and started moving against Spencer, feeling her core pressed against her thigh. She couldn't control herself, when she realized it, she was moving her hips back and forth against Spencer.

They crushed their lips together hungrily, letting their tongues swirl against one another, Paige could feel Spencer's whole body against her but was unable to touch her wile Spencer was grabbing her hands tightly above her head. Paige couldn't help but moan in Spencer's mouth; she needed to feel her closer, skin to skin.

"I want to feel you against me. Take my Jeans off."  
Spencer responded by opening Paige's shirt with one fast movement, exposing her bra.  
Paige couldn't help but to give a little laugh  
"Are you always this bossy and doing the opposite that people want you to do?"  
"You don't like it?" Spencer murmured as her hand pushed the black bra down and grabbed Paige's left breast firmly in her hand. Paige moaned a quiet "oh".

"I see you do." And as soon as she finished that sentence her mouth captured Paige's nipple and sucked it gently. Paige arched her back in response, feeling her heart racing in her chest, continuing rocking her core against Spencer's thigh. She could feel Spencer's tongue swirling around her hard nipple, while squeezing her breasts lightly.

Soon, Spencer released it with a pop and moved her attention towards the right one. She sucked it more roughly this time, while grabbing Paige's thigh with her right hand, pulling her leg up on her back.

Their lips met once again, she could feel the need in the rush of Paige kisses, the way she pushed herself closer to her body.

"Take me." Paige whispered grabbing Spencer by the neck.

Spencer's hand's moved down towards Paige's jeans taking her belt off, receiving Paige's moans in her mouth. Their eyes locked on one another while her hearts raced.

"Do you trust me?" Spencer asked, with a nervous look in her eyes.  
" Yes, but if something bad happens I'll just scream and everyone will see what a pervert Spencer Hastings really is."  
"You think you're so funny don't you?" She said while kissing Paige softly. Without Paige noticing, she tied her hands with her belt and whispered in her ear

"Now I'm going to punish you". She stepped of the bed and started unzipping her dress slowly felling Paige's eyes all over her body. She took the upper part first, setting her red bra free for Paige to see. Then she turned her back for Paige and leaned over while the dress fell to the ground. Paige could feel herself getting wetter by the view of Spencer bending over. Finally she faced Paige and put one finger in her mouth and started moving her hand onto her breasts grabbing them.

Spencer started unzipping Paige's jeans taking them off completely, tossing them to the ground. Paige's mouth watered as Spencer hopped onto Paige's lap and took her bra off. Spencer rubbed her breasts lightly onto Paige's face and soon felt her warm mouth around her nipple. She backed away from Paige, she needed to know the rules.  
"You didn't ask for permission."

"Please… I want you in my mouth."

"Come here." Spencer kissed her passionately while grabbing her air and guided her head towards her right nipple. Paige sucked hard while Spencer moved her hand between their tights and started touching herself on top of her underwear, felling Paige's breath on her neck. Anxious for contact, Paige pressed her core onto the back of Spencer's hand.

"You're so wet, I can feel it on the back of my hand." Spencer whispered.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Paige asked while biting her lower lip.

That was it, Spencer grabbed Paige by the hips opened her legs and pushed them on top of her back, pressing herself towards Paige's core.

"I'm going to fuck you." Spencer whispered while kissing Paige's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

Her kisses started getting lower and lower, trailing of her breasts onto her thighs.

With a quick movement Spencer pushed Paige's underwear to the side and softly rushed her tongue alongside her folds. She could feel Paige's body getting tense beneath her while she parted her lips and slide her tongue alongside her opening.

Paige felt her legs tremble as she felt Spencer's hot breath against her core. Spencer explored every inch of Paige until catching Paige's clit between her lips and started sucking it.

''Oh god'' Paige mumbled has her hips moved closer to Spencer's mouth, her back arched from the bed.

Paige couldn't stand the view of Spencer beautiful face going down on her, her air pushed to the side, while their eyes met.

''You're so wet.'' Spencer whispered and without warning she slid two fingers inside her.

"Fuck" was all that Paige could say, as her mouth opened in a silent moan. She felt her walls tighten around Spencer's fingers, she wanted her to take her, to make her cum hard.

Spencer continued exploring Paige wetness and when she felt Paige was about to lose control she stopped.

'' Do you like that Paige? Do you like the way I fuck you?'' Spencer asked, has she took her fingers out and put them in her mouth keeping eye contact with Paige.

''I want you to fuck me Spencer.'' She responded has her legs closed trying to find some relief.

"Please fuck me." Paige begged, her eyes filled with lust. That was all Spencer needed to hear, quickly she opened Paige's legs and thrust deeper inside Paige, watching has her eyes shut with the sudden intrusion and her mouth opened in a loud moan.

Spencer started again pleasing her with her mouth has she added another finger, thrusting harder this time.

Paige couldn't take it anymore, she pushed herself onto Spencer, matching the rhythm of her stokes until a wave of pleasure hit her and she couldn't help but to close her legs tightly around Spencer has she felt the wave wash over her body.

She breathed heavily, has her heart still raced in her chest. She still could not believe how incredibly hot Spencer looked with her bossy attitude and how hard she made her cum.

Spencer trailed kisses along Paige's stomach, reaching her breasts, her neck. She grabbed her lover by the shirt and guided her off the bed pushing her eagerly between her legs. She slide her tongue along Paige's neck whispering in her ear

"Now…" She bit her ear and demanded

"On your knees."

Paige had a surprised look on her face and just stared at Spencer, not able of moving.

"But my hands are still tied." She protested.

"I said… On your knees." Paige soon complied, looking at Spencer has she stood up and ordered again  
"Take my panties off"

Spencer grabbed Paige's hair softly and pulled her face closer to her core  
"With your mouth."

Paige could smell Spencer's arousal and it was exhilarating, she nibbled Spencer's thighs until she gripped the fabric and slide it down her legs.

Spencer pushed her up for a passionate kiss. Their tongues swirled against one another, has she bit Paige's lower lip. She supported her right leg onto the mattress, giving Paige easy access. Paige moved closer, wanting to have Spencer's taste all over her mouth.

She placed a soft kiss on her outer lips until she felt Spencer's hand gripping her hair pulling her away from her.

"May I?" Paige asked, remembering what Spencer said about asking permission.

"May you what?"

"May I lick your sweet pussy?"

"Good girl" She pushed Paige's head closer and soon felt her mouth all over her.

She could feel Paige's tongue sliding between her folds, going up and down in a slow motion which made her grab Paige's hair tighter. Her tongue started trailing circles that drove Spencer insane.

She opened her eyes to see Paige on her knees, hands hold tight, and her tongue doing exactly what it begged to do. She loved control, she loved to see Paige giving in, giving herself completely. Turned on by the view, she started pushing herself against Paige mouth, it wouldn't take long now.

Paige felt Spencer's hand wrapped in her hair while her breath fasten, her moans getting louder. She ran her tongue faster now, has she felt Spencer's body tense and shake involuntarily.

Spencer gave in a muffled groan while her head feel back and her eyes opened to the ceiling. Her body shuddered as she collapsed to the bed with a huge smile on her face.

"That was amazing..."


	4. Chapter 4

4

* * *

Paige followed Spencer to the bed  
"I think I deserve to be untied han?"  
"Yes you do beautiful." She released Paige's wrists and both rested on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Paige's eyes drifted to the side to contemplate Spencer's body, her breasts still waiving as her breath slowed down, her cheeks rather red and her lip's looking so tempting. She admired her lover beauty until Spencer's eyes trailed to the side to, only to meet Paige's. Feeling the weight of silence, Spencer asked

"What are you thinking about?"  
"About how I just had incredible hot sex with a girl that I thought was straight."  
"Well, I'm not. I think I always knew I was bi, but I never mentioned because I was afraid of what my family would say if they knew, but I guess that in the end... I really was afraid to punish myself." Paige had an incredible look on her face.

"That's bullshit. You are Spencer Hastings, you can be whatever you wanted to be."

"Well, this is the "real me"."

She wanted Paige to know that this moment meant something and so did herself.  
Paige had a smile on her face as she leaned forward to kiss Spencer's cheek.

"I'm a lesbian, you know how lesbian's work right? Tomorrow we will be adopting a cat and moving in together." Paige teased.  
"I do like cat's."  
"I like pizza."

Paige giggled, she always sympathized with Spencer even when she invaded her space. She knew Spencer was just afraid, they all were back then, deep inside she just wanted to protect her friends. That night when Paige saved her on that train she finally earned her trust.

"I like pizza too Paige." Spencer moved closer to her mouth and placed a soft slow kiss on her lips. She felt Paige's hands around her neck and on her face, her fingers rushing softly against her cheek.

"Come here." Paige said as she opened the blanket and pulled Spencer closer, inviting her to lay down beside her.

She wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and quickly they fell asleep.

* * *

The sweet smell of honey mixed with the strong smell of coffee dragged Paige back to reality.  
"Good morning." Spencer hold a plate full of hot toasts with honey on top and a inviting smile in her face.

"I don't see any cats laying around, should I get worried?"

Paige laughed while she got up and sit on the bed making room for Spencer and her toasts.  
"Here." Spencer passed her the plate, picking one giving it a big bite.

"I just thought something sweet and something bitter would be perfect to start up the day."

Paige nodded following her lead and as soon as the taste filled her mouth she stared at Spencer with widened eyes.  
"These are so good…" Her satisfied look made Spencer confidence burst:

"Wait until you find out what I can do with bananas." She said as she winked to Paige and gave another bite in her toast.

"That sounds so bad Spencer." She said with a giggled. Spencer stared at her with a serious face.  
"It won't be so bad when you have it in your mouth."  
"I think you knew that I am a lesbian, last night should have made it pretty clear." Paige teased returning the wink.  
"I meant banana bread you perv!" She gave Paige a little shove on the arm.  
"Of course you did." The two just burst out laughing.

Paige was mesmerized by Spencer's laugh; it was amusing how Spencer's hair fell back, her eyes semi-closed, her slightly blushed cheeks, and her lips...

"You have something…"  
Paige stepped closer to Spencer placing her hand on her leg, grabbing her waist reducing the space between them.  
"right…" Paige's mouth touched Spencer's chin, placing a soft kiss, her warm breath teasing Spencer skin. Her lips trailing long kisses on Spencer's neck, her hands grabbing her hips. She slid her tongue along Spencer's neck trailing up to the edge of her mouth.  
"here…" She licked the honey in the hem of her lips. Her lips brushed softly against Spencer's, teasing her. Spencer grabbed Paige's lower lip between hers and sucked it. Paige small moan was interrupted by the sound of something buzzing nearby.

"Something... is vibrating…" Spencer bit Paige's lower lip, pulling away looking for her phone in the middle of the sheets.  
"Oh… It's my class alarm."  
"Really?" Paige stared at her raising her eyebrows.  
"What? I can't be late!"

Spencer picked one of the last toasts holding it in her mouth while she picked up her bag and her cup of coffee.  
"I got to go… See you later?" Spencer eyed Paige as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, sure" She saw Spencer wave goodbye with a smile and resumed her breakfast.

.

* * *

**Author's note: **_I hope you like this more soft approach to them. I've been using _thesaurus _so i'm liking more what i can do with words. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

5

* * *

Paige went to the shower, waited for the water to heat up a bit, and let it wash over her face, relaxing her muscles. And for a second her eyes closed…

She could see the pool, the moon reflected on the water, the way she pushed herself further, her mind telling her to give her best, to win. But her heart had already lost the race long time ago. She touched the finish line, rushed to the surface and saw Emily's face, her breath quickened, her eyes met and soon they were lost in each other's arms.

She pulled herself back to reality, staring at the wall. She gave the best of herself to Em, now it was time to think about herself for a change.

She thought about the night before, her relationship with Spencer would never be the same. Being with Spencer made her fell alive, sexy and comfortable in her shoes.

They both just had lots of confidence, and that contributed for the lack of awkwardness between them. She thought she would have time to figure it out later, on their date. Was it even a date?

No more time for thinking, she had to hurry to get to her physics class. She thanked god it was Friday; she needed some rest after all. She put on a blue blouse and a black leather jacket, matching her biker boots and her tight jeans. Finally she picked her backpack and left.

Spencer arrived just in time for her class, took her pen and started taking notes. Has she watched the slides projected on the wall, the voice in her ears began to fade and her mind began to wander. She began imagining what would be like pushing Paige against that board, the feeling of her legs wrapped around her. She felt the excitement between her legs. How it would be like watching Paige on her knees, begging her to touch her.

"Oh my god you stopped taking notes, are you sick?" Jackie asked putting her hand in from of her lips pretending to have a shocked look.

"I'm just tired that's all." She picked her phone and searched for Paige's number.  
"Texting in the middle of class, it must be something big."

"It depends… Do you know any places around here cute for a date? Some place… remote." Part of her already miss being around Paige, her smell, the touch of her skin...

"I know a place near the bay area, the DD." Jackie replied with a naughty expression. Spence's eyes widened as she replied:  
"The place name stands for Big breasts are you serious?" She asked with a chuckle. Jackie had a joking tone in her voice.  
"No silly, it stands for Dream Diner."  
"Nice, I'm going to check it out later." Her conversation was interrupted by the sound of the teacher clearing her throat.  
"I'm sure were all anxious for the weekend ladies, but this classes are not mandatory, so any of you who doesn't want to be here may leave."

Spencer's heart raced has she put her phone right back in her bag and her eyes went straight to the blank piece of paper on her desk. The teacher resumed her speech about contemporary literature.

"That was close." Spencer winked back at Jackie and they resumed class in silence.

* * *

Paige took her phone to see the time, 17h30 and Spencer hadn't texted her yet. Maybe she changed her mind? Maybe she came to the conclusion it was only sex noting big. Finally to kill her anxiety the phone rang with the arrival of a new message

"_Meet me in 10min in the parking lot."_

She arrived just in time and stopped has soon as she saw Spencer's figure leaning on her car, wearing a black skirt with heels and a white shirt with a black vest.

The view mesmerized her, making her suddenly have the urge to grab Spencer's body and push her close.

"Hey you!" Paige resumed her trail back in Spencer's direction has she replied with a low "Hi…"  
"So… How about a fancy dinner near the beach?" She heard Spencer ask with an inviting look in her face.  
"Sounds like the perfect evening." Paige replied smiling.

"I'm wearing heels so you'll drive." Spencer's voice sounded like an order.  
"Aren't you bossy." The ironic tone in Paige voice made Spencer step closer with a challenging look in her face.

"You don't even know how much." Her faces were so close Paige could feel Spencer's warm breath against her cheek, she slid her hands trough Spencer's neck pushing her closer so their lips could meet. Her tongue slide right into Spencer's mouth as her body tense and her heart began beating faster. Spencer grabbed her by the waist inverting their position, now pushing Paige against the car. Their kiss deepened as she groaned in her mouth. Her hands trailed down on Paige sides resting on her butt, cupping it in her hands.

Spencer leaned back catching her breath. They needed to find reason, but her mind could only lead her to mumble:  
"Our… reservation…"

She could still see the fire in Paige's eyes, the way her chest waved while her breath returned to normal.

"You're… right." Spencer gave space so Paige could get her back off the car's door and opened it. Spencer took the passenger seat giving Paige instruction's.

They rode in silence to the background noise of the radio. Finally when they got close, Spencer looked at the note in her hands and gave Paige the final directions;

"Second on the left." Soon as they arrived, Spencer took off her belt and lead to the restaurant entrance. When Paige opened the restaurant door the garcon gestured with an opened hand:

"Follow me."

Both followed the waiter into a small porch surrounded by the beach and the trees. The smell of salt made Paige shiver, she loved the ocean almost as much has the pool. They sat in front of one another and looked at the menu.

"What would you like to have?" Paige asked, her eyes never leaving the menu sheet. She was answered with the soft brush of Spencer's leg in the bottom of her inner thigh.  
"I don't know yet, how about you?" Spencer's eyes rose slowly stopping in Paige's lips.

"I was thinking about something a bit… salty." Paige replied with her raising her eyebrows has her eyes found Spencer's.

"Good evening, may I take your order?" The voice belong to a young girl hose breasts almost popped out of her shirt that had two big D's stamped on the front. Paige's eyes widened and she tried disguising her shocked look shifting her attention to the menu. Spencer giggled mocking at Paige face and herself for trusting Jackie.

Paige gave her a judgmental look has she replied unconsciously to the waiter breasts:  
"I'll have the Pan-Seared Black Cod please." Spencer stared at the waiter with a composed look has she replied:

"I'll have the Paprika Shrimp and Green Bean Saute."

The waiter's chest waived has she took fast notes in her tiny notebook "And to drink?"

"A bottle of Faust please." The waiter nodded leaving them alone again. Paige couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"It has a nice view doesn't it?" Spencer asked with a wink.  
"It definitely has that."  
They laughed together until tears rolled from Paige's eyes. Soon they were caught by Spencer's thumb sliding along her face. Paige opened her eyes surprised by the touch only to meet Spencer's, but there was something different than before, her gaze was tender and soft matching the hand on her cheek. Unexpectedly Spencer's hand moved across the table brushing the tip of her finger along Paige's hand. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"You look so beautiful tonight."

Paige looked away, gazing at the waves crushing in the sand. "_Don't look away_" She remembered Emily saying. It still hurt a bit every-time she got back to her old shy self. She took the guts to look right back at Spencer

"So this is a date." Her half affirmative sentence made Spencer look at the waitresses around the room with a smirk.

"I don't usually bring people to big breasts dinners."  
"So this makes me really special han?"

* * *

**Author's note: **_Hope you like this bigger chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Busy at university and voluntary work. Next one it's going to get steamy (wink wink)_


End file.
